


Oser le changement (ou mêler la honte et le plaisir)

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Oser le changement [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM Scene, Dominant Masochism, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Myrcella aime recevoir la fessée et Yara aime la donner. Et Sansa aussi l'aime, cette fessée au martinet.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Myrcella Baratheon
Series: Oser le changement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Oser le changement (ou mêler la honte et le plaisir)

**Author's Note:**

> Deuxième partie de ma série "Oser le changement", cette fois-ci on change de PoV mais pas de sujet, donc les avertissements sont les même que la dernière fois.

**Oser le changement (ou mêler la honte et le plaisir)**

Myrcella était en train de taper frénétiquement sur les touches de son ordinateur, écrivant à toute vitesse. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, la blonde écrivait des nouvelles érotiques ou sadomasochistes qu'elle publiait ensuite en ligne sous un nom de plume : Thot, le dieu égyptien de la sagesse, des sciences et de l'écriture. En dehors de son passe-temps fort peu catholique, la blonde était étudiante en histoire de l'art, en master sur l'art contemporain. Et elle avait également une petite-amie qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qui partageait la même passion qu'elle pour le cuir, si elle voulait le dire poliment. Son nom ? 

\- Myrcella ! hurla une voix depuis l'étage 

Ça ce n'était pas son nom, seulement sa voix. 

La blonde ferma son ordinateur et monta voir ce que voulait sa petite-amie. 

Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva culotte baissée en travers de ces genoux à se faire cingler les fesses au martinet. Elle aimait cela, cette idée que certains jugeraient pécheresse, cette envie d'être réduite au rang de petite fille et de lâcher totalement prise. Elle ne savait pas d'où cela lui venait, peut-être l'avait elle toujours désiré sans s'en rendre compte ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, mise à part que sa petite-amie aimait beaucoup la basculer en travers de ces genoux et lui rougir les fesses pour une raison ou une autre. Et pour la provoquer, il arrivait fréquemment à Myrcella de se comporter de manière capricieuse ou de faire de petites bêtises. Ce n'était rien de méchant ni d'une quelconque importance, c'était de petites choses comme "d'oublier" de changer un flacon de gel douche qui était vide. Juste assez pour titiller sa petite amie. Et généralement, il n'y avait qu'une seul résultat possible à l'arrivée : le martinet. Sa petite-amie la releva et l'envoya au coin, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau en quelque sorte. Myrcella avait les fesses bien rouges et tremblait encore légèrement de plaisir. 

\- Tu mettras ta jupe courte, lui dit-elle

C'était pour que Sansa, leur invitée pour la soirée, voit la punition qu'elle avait reçu. Elles avaient rencontré la rousse quelques mois plus tôt et étaient toutes les deux très amies avec elle. Et elles partageaient toutes les trois la même passion pour la fessée, ce qui avait contribué à les rapprocher. Il était déjà arrivé à sa petite-amie, Yara (oui sa petite-amie était Yara Greyjoy), de la coucher en travers de ces genoux. Et la louve se laissait faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé. La première fois, c'était arrivée juste après l'une de ces fessées à elle. La rousse avait tendu son martinet à Yara, toute timide. 

Lorsqu'elle arriva, une heure plus tard, Myrcella avait repris sa place sur le canapé et venait d'achever une autre nouvelle qu'elle allait publier le lendemain matin, une fois qu'elle l'aurait corrigée (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Comme le lui avait demandé Yara, elle avait mis sa jupe courte. Son fessier était encore trop rouge pour un deuxième round. 

\- Sansa, la salua-t-elle en lui faisant la bise, comment vas-tu ? 

\- Bien et toi … Oh mais je vois que tu as été une très vilaine petite fille. 

La rousse avait aperçu la coloration encore rouge du postérieur de son amie. 

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux

C'est alors que Yara sortie de la cuisine et la salua à son tour. 

\- Tu l'as apporté avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle

Et alors, le regard de la louve se pétrifia. Non, elle avait (sciemment) oublié de l'apporter. Ce "l'" désignait son martinet, qu'elle mettait toujours dans son sac, caché tout au fond, lorsqu'elle était invitée chez elles. 

\- Non, confessa la louve, je l'ai oublié. 

\- Tu l'as oublié ? Voilà qui me déçoit beaucoup de toi Sansa. 

Myrcella à côté d'elle sourit, peut-être seraient-elles deux à avoir mal aux fesses à la fin de la soirée. Ou peut-être même avant. 

\- Pardon Yara. 

\- Nous réglerons cela après le dîner. 

L'ultimatum était posé, ainsi la Stark allait appréhender durant tout le repas. Cela avait un petit côté sadique, que Yara ne niait pas, mais c'était aussi particulièrement jouissif. Pour le dîner, elle leur avait cuisiner des pâtes à la bolognaise, simple mais divin lorsqu'elles étaient bien préparées. 

\- J'ai appris que tu écrivais. 

Elles s'étaient installées autour de la table et avaient commencé à discuter gaiement en dégustant le succulent plat de Yara. La Stark avait une boule au ventre qui ne la quittait pas. 

\- Oh oui, un petit peu. 

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu écris ? demanda-t-elle intéressée

\- Quelques histoires de temps à autre que je publie en ligne, des nouvelles érotiques ou sadomasochistes.

\- Et sous quel nom tu t'es fait connaître ? 

\- Thot, répondit la blonde ravie de pouvoir en parler ouvertement avec quelqu'un 

Yara, bien que toujours d'accord pour les lui corriger, n'avait pas du tout cette passion-là de l'écriture. 

\- Comme le dieu de l'écriture et de la sagesse chez les égyptiens ? 

\- Oui, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé la mythologie égyptienne. 

(Mais ce dieu ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que son nom et l'écriture soient utilisés ainsi.)

\- Moi aussi. 

Au fur et à mesure que le repas avançait, Sansa se montra alors de plus en plus maladroite. Elle fit tomber la cuillère de sauce bolognaise dans la casserole et renversa le sel sur la table plusieurs fois. Myrcella avait parfaitement compris à quoi elle jouait et ce dit que son amie était vraiment parfaite pour ce genre de relations : de la domination mêlée au sadomasochisme et avec juste quelques touches d'infantilisation. Se rappeler que l'on était puni comme un enfant rajoutait une honte supplémentaire. Le petit jeu de la rousse dura jusqu'à ce que … 

\- Sansa tu vas au coin ! 

Cette fois-ci Sansa a gagné sa déculottée, se dit Myrcella. La Stark se leva et obéit, nez contre le mur et mains sur la tête comme à son habitude. Leur relation de domination était purement éphémère, car un jour Sansa trouverait un compagnon de route qui lui ferait vivre des sensations encore plus grandioses. Mais leur relation amicale, elle, elles la chériraient toute leur vie. Le couple rapidement leur repas et laissa une part de gâteau, leur dessert, pour la Stark qui était toujours dans la même position. 

\- Myrcella, est-ce que tu veux bien m'apporter ton martinet pour corriger cette grande fille ? 

La blonde se leva, tout sourire, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le dit instrument entre les mains. Yara s'assit alors sur le bord du canapé tandis que la lionne restait debout contre le mur, se délectant par avance de ce qui allait arriver. Cette situation arrivait plus fréquemment dans l'autre sens, comme lors de la première fessée de la louve. 

Sansa quitta le coin à la demande de sa fesseuse et se laissa coucher en travers de ces genoux. Puis, son jean se retrouva à ces pieds en quelques secondes et les premières cinglées tombèrent, sans avertissement. 

\- Punie comme une enfant, lui dit Yara, tu devrais avoir honte de toi Sansa. 

Elle avait honte oui, mais un autre sentiment y était mêlé : l'envie. Et sous les claques du martinet sur ces fesses blanches et nues (même si elles ne resteraient plus blanches très longtemps), elle espérait que jamais leur amitié ne cesserait. Elle lui était précieuse, très précieuse. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle trouverait un compagnon avec qui partager cela, mais jamais elle n'oublierait Yara et Myrcella. 

La blonde devait d'ailleurs se délecter du spectacle, se dit-elle alors que ces fesses chauffaient et rougissaient, d'habitude c'était elle qui était dans cette position. 


End file.
